In The Moment:Rewritten
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: After losing her only friend, 19 year old Clementine is clueless, UNTIL she is found by a group of survivors that bring her in. With loyalty and trust, they go through a series of events that leave Clementine flustered. She'll have to go through a journey she'd never expect to go thought in the apocalypse, possibly falling for someone. (Older Clem x Luke) (Don't like, don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey huaners! I'm back with In The Moment! Never thought I'd say that again...If you didn't know, I'm rewriting my very first story. It's kinda a big deal for me. So I'd appreciate the support. Of my old loyal readers and my new readers! If you're a new reader, hi there! I'm Molly! Welcome to the unicorn club! *hands you a T-shirt* you are now a huaner! Now I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I hope I don't get progressively worse!**

* * *

My eyelids peeled themselves open, feeling as if I had bricks on top of them, holding them down. My body felt numb, as if I was drugged somehow. There was a cinnamon-like smell in the air, with a hint of smoke. My vision was greatly blurred, making it impossible to see two inches away from my face. I could tell I was laying on my back and my head was facing up towards the sky. But the sky was dark shade of red. The color of a ceiling.

I allowed my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, finding each and every detail quite odd. It was clean I was in a house, a very poorly lit house. The pain on my arm was still throbbing, which made it weird I could still feel the blood dripping from the wound. Walls were a faded ugly yellow color, and a few small bedside-like tables holding lightened candles. That must explain the cinnamon scent. I felt too weak to sit up on whatever uncomfortable platform I was on, so I stayed put. My throat was parched, making it impossible to even groan in pain. All I could really do was watch.

"Look! She's awake!"

I somehow had the strength to move my head towards the sound. The sight of three blurred figures startled me. I noticed the barrel of a gun-a rifle most likely-pressed against the skin between my eyebrows. The cold metal sent fear of death straight through my body, I hated being aimed at almost as much as I hated needed help. Anything that made me feel vulnerable, I hated.

I grabbed the nuzzle of the rifle, yanking it away from my face. My strength came back in a burst. I didn't attempt to free it from the owners hand. The finger would get caught on and pull the trigger. That would add to my list of injuries, most likely being the one that ends my life. Instead, I pushed it so that the owner would trip and lose control for a few seconds, giving me time to take cover if they shoot all willy-nilly.

As the gun moved out of sight, I rolled off to what I figured was a dinner table and onto the floor. To my surprise, the gun didn't go off. Instead I heard a forceful, "Hey!" I peeked my head up to adjust my eyes to my captors. Three men, one older, two young adults. The gun holder, whom looked the youngest, had a hostile look on his face, long raven hair with a halo hat, broad shoulders, a small stubble, and icy blue eyes. The old man kind of resembled a white version of Lee, but much shorter and a few years older. He had a stern expression, but kind eyes. The last man was fairly handsome, curly brown locks, light brown eyes, a bit more obvious stubble, and looked at me with concern, which made me glare at him in response.

The man holding the gun gave me an infuriating glare that made me want to punch him. Without control over my words, I spat, "Dick." His look got even more punchable as I saw slight offense come to it. It almost made me want to laugh. He clearly doesn't like it when people insult him. I noticed he older man giving him a look you'd give a child after smashing a window. He snapped, "Nick!" causing the man to turn in surprise, pointing the gun at him.

"Shit!" the older man cried as he ducked. The gun didn't go off, but it did almost clock him. The man holding the gun, startled, had it yanked from his hands. "Dammit Nick!" the other young man groaned, as if he mishandled a gun on a regular basis. If I actually knew these people, I'd laugh, but I knew better than to laugh at a group of strangers. Especially when one of them is an idiot with a rifle.

The older man whisper-yelled at the man, who called him Nick, "Watch where you wave that thing boy!" In turn, Nick actually shouted, "Don't randomly yell like that!" Looking like he was ready to slap the dude, the older man snapped, "You had it aiming at the poor kid's forehead!" I glared at him, "I'm not a fucking kid!" Nick's head whipped around in my direction, "You shut up!"

"Fuck you," I replied quietly. Nick slammed his hand on the table, "I swear to God..." The young man quickly blocked him, "Nick, back off!" He glared at him, but stepped back. "Go get Carlos," the man said sharply. Nick looked back at me, giving me a death glare as I flipped him off, and then growled, "Whatever," as he left the room.

The two men turned to look at me, concerned. The older man spoke first, "You alright?" I've been through a situation like this before, a group pretends to worry to get on your good side, but they later on try to rape or eat you. Either way, you die. I kept my fists clenched, ready to fight when I needed to. "Where the fuck am I?" I quickly demanded. The older man didn't seem affected by my tone, and said, "You're at our place little lady. I'm surprised the lurkers didn't tear you up out there." I ignored the fact he called me 'little lady', considering I was more on the fact I do not remember coming here. "How did I get here?" I snapped.

"Pete and I found you out in the woods, half a dozen lurkers around you, one of them right on top of you," the younger man replied. "We got it off ya and you were out cold." I narrowed my eyes at him, "So you brought me here?" He nodded, "You were all cut up when we saw you. Nick thought you were bit." I frowned, "Bit?" The man pointed at my arm, which was now exposed. It was still open and bleeding.

"It wasn't a walker," I clarified, now realizing the biggest reason I had a gun pointed at my head when I woke up. The older man smirked a little, "There's no way it could've been. You've been out for a few hours and you still don't have a fever. So unless you have some kind of vaccine in ya, it ain't infected." I looked down at my arm, touching it slightly. I winced at the pain that shot up instantly. I went from defense to concern, "How long was I unconscious?" I asked. The older man thought for a moment. "Couple hours. You slept till morning." I frowned, then looked for a window. It was still dark out. "What time is it?"

"Bout five am," the older man replied. It was evening last I remembered. I was lost in thought when the door opened. A hispanic man with a think accent entered, having the more intimidating look on his face. He turned to look at me, then back up at the two men, "How is she?" The young man replied, "She's good." I was not good. I was wounded, hungry, thirsty, and overall exhausted. But I wasn't infected, and I guess that's what matters most. The man then set down a bundle of medical supplies. A needle and thread, a roll of bandages, and a bottle of peroxide. He then turned to face me, "Have a seat."

I took a step back from him, unable to speak. I didn't want this guy to see that I was afraid of him, but I didn't want to piss him off. "It's okay, he's a doctor," the younger man said gently. I looked back and forth between the men, not knowing what to do. The hispanic man said neutrally, "If you don't cooperate, I cannot help you." I hated to admit he was right. I didn't trust this man, but I knew if I didn't do anything to fix my arm, I would die.

Hesitantly, I sat down in a chair next to the table, and placed my wounder arm on the table. The doctor sat as well, taking my arm and examining it. "How bad is it?" the young man asked. "It's cut pretty deep, I can't tell if it's infected at all or not," he replied, not even looking up. The older man butt in, "Do you need anything from us?" The doctor shook his head, still working, "No, I just need silence. And if Luke could grab something for her to eat and drink, I'd appriciate it. The young man, nodded, "You got it Carlos." The two men then left the room, leaving me with the doctor, or Carlos.

"This will burn a little," Carlos said, uncapping the peroxide. "I know," I said. "I've gotten stitches before." He didn't seem to care about what I said, so I just shut up. Carlos then gently poured a bit of the peroxide onto my arm. I felt a cold sensation on my arm and I hissed in pain. My arm felt tingly as he put the recapped preoxide out of the way. He then let my arm go and began to thread the needle. I felt my heart pounding as I neared severe pain. When I said I've had stitches before, I didn't mean I was at a hospital. I mean I had cut my leg open with a knife and Christa had to stitch it up herself. THAT hurt like hell. When Carlos was done, he positioned the needle by the wound and said, "You might want to grab onto something." I balled up the hem of my shirt just as he began.

* * *

 _I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my stomach eating away at the lining in hunger. I could feel my soaked clothes bring goosebumps to my skin when a cold breeze passed. Unfortunately, the cold breeze hadn't ended. My eyelids were sealed shut, in fear of what I'd come to inhabit. I remembered the bandits. I remember what happened to Christa. I remember being chased and falling into a raging river. I had been swept away to wherever I was. I was hungry. I couldn't ignore that fact. Despite both physical and mental pain stealing each breath of life from me, I opened my eyes.  
_

 _I found myself half stranded in practically mud. My feet were still in the freezing water, and I was surprised I could even feel them. I pushed myself up to my feet, holding my empty stomach in pain. I felt some energy return to me as I pulled myself out of the mud and onto dry land. I looked back and forth, and I was damn lucky to actually hit land and stay there. The water was running fast and I had been unconscious._

 _My abdomen let out a growl that could've probably attracted any nearby walkers, causing my eyes to dart around in fear. No living or undead creature was in sight, practically a wasteland. I turned back around and took a sip out of the muddy water. I've never craved water so much in my life. I spent what felt like years letting muddy water enter my system. Due to the water in general, the walker blood splashed on me had been mostly washed off. So I knew any wounds I may have obtained wouldn't be infected. I noticed that I was at the bottom of ledge, which jutted out above the raging water. I couldn't find another way up other then the very unsafe stones._

 _I groaned as I shuffled over to the ledge. I placed my hands on the dents in the stone and pulled myself off the ground. My nails dug into the rock, making it both painful and uncomfortable. My feet would go either in dents or pressed hard against the rock. I got about halfway up before my foot slipped from beneath me. I cried out slightly as I felt my body drop. My arms somehow held up and I regained my balance. Once I made it near the top, I jumped up, grabbing the edge of the ledge. My feet dangled beneath me as I pulled my waist up and crawled away from the ledge. I collapsed on my back, breathing heavily. My arms and legs ached from the climb, but I made it._

 _Calming myself down, I let the sun warm me up slightly. It was winter, so it was still freezing cold. I sat up and looked around, I was still alone. I reached behind myself, trying to grab my backpack. I then realized I left it back at the camp. Fear shot through me, as I was unable to comprehend how to handle this situation. I stoop up slowly, rubbing my arms for warmth, and started to walk around. I was right outside of a forest, which always terrified me. I saw a warning sign tilted backwards. I approached it slowly, and I saw the end of it jabbed through a decayed walker's head. It's body was surrounded by flies and it smelled heinous, so I quickly backed away._

 _Turning around, I noticed a little figure a couple feet away. As I got closer, I identified it as a cross. There was a lump of dirt in front of it. Someone or something was obviously buried here. I didn't have the tools, strength, or will to try and dig it up, so I left it alone. I noticed a trail leading through the woods back next to the dead walker. There was really nowhere else to go, so I took at deep breath, and followed it._

* * *

 **A/N Well look at that, the first chapter is complete. I'm sorry it took forever to upload, and I plan on starting the second chapter today, but I make no promises on finishing it. I'm super excited to be working on this again! I would appreciate it if you left a review on what you think! It helps me out a ton! Take Luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	2. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**So, you guys probably have no idea who I am anymore. I've been gone for so long. I know I made a few promises for my stories, but let's be honest. The Walking Dead is finally starting Season 3, which means any of my stories and plans have no spunk anymore. For those of you that don't believe me, I appreciate your support.**

 **Now, I tried to put this off for a while now, but it's time to come clean. I have zero interest in writing these stories anymore. I'm sorry to** **say I'm officially done. None of my stories shall be continued.**

 **I know season 3 is coming out soon, but I'm sorry to say I won't be writing any fanfics about it here. If I do plan on it, it'll be on wattpad. (Scroll down to find my account name).**

 **Now, I'd love to give a shout out to two amazing people who still stuck with me throughout these the absolute most. I love both of you and I thank you for your constant support.**

 **LifeForTime (used to be known as Twdgfangirl)**

 **Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl**

 **I dunno why you guys are still around, but it's fuckin' awesome!  
**

 **Now, I have two things to say before I leave.**

 **1) To all my friends. I am NOT leaving my account. I will still come back to chat with you guys via PM. So don't think I'm leaving you in the dust. I'll still be around. And if you ever want to keep in better touch with me, just follow the social media sites I leave below this.**

 **2) You can still read some of my writing. I've actually switched to wattpad, and you can read my stories. However, they are not related to TWDG. But if you wanna check them out, feel free. I tend to be more in touch with my readers there anyway. Also, I'm not taking my stories down. This will be going up on three different stories, but none of them will be taken down. If you wanna keep track on my writing and life in general, follow these accounts below.**

 **Wattpad: IAmTheHuannaSaw**

 **Instagram: the_huanna**

 **Twitter: 4nerdsup18**

 **Youtube: Nerds Up**

 **So yeah, feel free to check me out. Even send me messages if you wanna chat! I remember being good friends with most of my readers, and I miss you all. So yeah, signing off for the last time. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
